Cosmetics are substances or products used to enhance or alter the appearance or fragrance of the body. Many cosmetics are designed for use of applying to the face and hair. They are generally mixtures of chemical compounds; some being derived from natural sources (such as coconut oil), and some being synthetics. Common cosmetics include lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, foundation, rouge, skin cleansers and skin lotions, shampoo, hairstyling products (gel, hair spray, etc.), perfume and cologne. Cosmetics applied to the face to enhance its appearance are often called make-up or makeup.
In the U.S., the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), which regulates cosmetics, defines cosmetics as “intended to be applied to the human body for cleansing, beautifying, promoting attractiveness, or altering the appearance without affecting the body's structure or functions”.
Cosmetics are intended to be applied externally. They include, but are not limited to, products that can be applied to the face: skin-care creams, lipsticks, eye and facial makeup, towelettes, and colored contact lenses; to the body: deodorants, lotions, powders, perfumes, baby products, bath oils, bubble baths, bath salts, and body butters; to the hands/nails: fingernail and toe nail polish, and hand sanitizer; to the hair: permanent chemicals, hair colors, hair sprays, and gels.
A subset of cosmetics is called “makeup”, refers primarily to products containing color pigments that are intended to alter the user's appearance. Manufacturers may distinguish between “decorative” and “care” cosmetics.
Cosmetics that are meant to be used on the face and eye area are usually applied with a brush, a makeup sponge, the user's fingertips, or using other tools such as cotton pads, swabs or other portions of absorbent material which initially absorb the cosmetic product to be applied, and subsequently transfers the cosmetic product to the user's face or other area of application upon physical contact.
Cotton swabs consist of a small wad of cotton wrapped around one or both ends of a short rod, usually made of either wood, rolled paper or plastic. They are commonly used in a variety of applications including first aid, cosmetics application, cleaning, and arts and crafts. Cotton swabs are often used in applying and removing makeup, in addition to other cosmetics uses such as touching up nail polish.
Makeup and other cosmetics users may encounter the need to apply, re-apply or otherwise adjust their current configuration of cosmetics application while running errands, visiting friends, or other on-the-go similar situations. Thus, a cosmetic applicator tool is desired that is portable and can be kept anywhere, such as in a purse, luggage, or makeup tote. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to present a cosmetics applicator pen that is capable of dispensing single use cotton swab cartridges and is refillable.